captainunderpantsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants
The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants is an American animated superhero comedy web television series produced by DreamWorks Animation that is based on the film ''Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie'', in turn based on the Captain Underpants series of books by Dav Pilkey.Netflix and Dreamworks Announce She-Ra, Trolls, Captain Underpants and More The series premiered on Netflix on July 13 2018.Netflix, Dreamworks Partner for Six Animated Shows in 2018, Including 'Trolls,' 'Boss Baby' Series Season 2 was then announced later and premiered on February 8 2019.https://web.facebook.com/CaptainUnderpantsOfficial/photos/a.248161192283940/609535919479797 Synopsis Taking place after the film, the series will continue the adventures of pranksters and comic book artists George Beard and Harold Hutchins, and their creation of Captain Underpants. Voice cast Featured voices * Nat Faxon as Captain Underpants/Mr. Krupp * Jay Gragnani as Harold Hutchins * Ramone Hamilton as George Beard * Jorge Diaz as Melvin Sneedly * Sean Astin as Narrator Additional voices *David Koechner as Mr. Meaner *Tress MacNeille as Ms. Hurd *Laraine Newman as Ms. Tara Ribble *Stephen Root as Mr. Morty Fyde *Mindy Sterling as Mrs. Sneedly *Erica Luttrell as Erica Wang *Dayci Brookshire as Jessica Gordon *Evan Kishiyama as Steve “Gooch” Yamaguchi Episodes Season 1 (2018) # Captain Underpants and the Frenzied Farts of Flabby Flabulous # Captain Underpants and the Dreadful Debacle of DJ Drowsy Drawers # Captain Underpants and the Horrible Hostilities of the Homework Hydra # Captain Underpants and the Vexing Villiany of the Vile Vimpire # Captain Underpants and the Terrifying Perilous Misfortune of the T.P. Mummy # Captain Underpants and the Squishy Predicament of the Stanley Peet's Stinky Pits # Captain Underpants and the Costly Conundrum of the Calamitous Claylossus # Captain Underpants and the Jarring Jerkiness of the Judge J.O.R.T.S. # Captain Underpants and the Strange Strife of the Smelly Socktopus # Captain Underpants and the Flustering Mindless Woe of the Flushable Memory Wipes # Captain Underpants and the Soggy Salvation of the Swirling Sweatnami # Captain Underpants and the Sickening Fumes of Smartsy Fartsy # Captain Underpants and the Troublesome Treachery of the Thieving Toot Fairy Season 2 (2019) # Captain Underpants and the Tenuous Takedown of the Tyrannical Teachertrons # Captain Underpants and the Frantic Fury of the Fearsome Furculees # Captain Underpants and the Harmful Horrors of the Harrowing Hiveschool # Captain Underpants and the Preposterous Pulverizing of the Pestering Poopacabra # Captain Underpants and the Dastardly Deed of the Devious Diddlysaurus # Captain Underpants and the Shadowy Syndrome of the Sinister Splotch # Captain Underpants and the Bizarre Blitzkrieg of the Bothersome Butt-erflies # Captain Underpants and the Problematic Pandemonium of the Punishing Plungerina # Captain Underpants and the Bombastic Blathering of Brainy Blabulous # Captain Underpants and the Crazy Caustic Spray of the Contagious Cruelius Sneezer # Captain Underpants and the Trashy Tale of the Tumultuous Tubbadump # Captain Underpants and the Taxing Trauma of the Treacherous Tattle Trials, Part 1 # Captain Underpants and the Taxing Trauma of the Treacherous Tattle Trials, Part 2 Gags School sign gag Season 1 # Alien toenail fries #I sat in Flan #Large fart noise #I see Trolls again #Nostril Airlines #Eat green loaf #Sat in granola #Sir ogre feet #I eat rox #Rent nose gas #I get nose fleas #Nine gorilla farts #Ant groans Season 2 # Large flea snot # Alligator sneers # Elf ears tingle # Sell orange farts # Snails Eating soil # See relaxing tinfoil # Fling six aliens # Latex lions reign # Giant oxen ears # Go flex an antler # Snotflix glee # Rats go insane # I floss inner ear ???-O-Rama Season 1 # The Original Flip-O-Rama # Laser Light-Sho-Rama # Workbook-O-Rama # Pamphlet-O-Rama # Stall-O-Rama # Paint-O-Rama # Cheap-O-Rama # Her-O-Rama # Foot Fight-O-Rama # Memory Match-O-Rama # Shop-O-Rama # Gas-O-Rama #Vide-O-Rama Season 2 # Rob-O-Rama # Hair-O-Rama # Bee-O-Rama # Video Game-O-Rama # Dine-O-Rama # Robe-O-Rama # Butter-O-Rama # Sewer-O-Rama # Quiz-O-Rama # Fresc-O-Rama (Featured Twice) # Recycle-O-Rama # Pizza-O-Rama # Weather-O-Rama "And first they made him dance!" Season 1 # # # # Mr.Krupp makes farting noises with his arm # Mr.Krupp makes farting noises with his other arm # # # # # # # # Trivia * George and Harold are voiced by kids instead of adults so that their voices will sound more like pre-pubescent children instead of teenagers. Melvin, however, remained unchanged to show his higher development rate. * In the theme song, every episode has a different dance move for Mr. Krupp when George and Harold say "And first they made him dance!". * All the episodes are treated like books, as they get chapters. * Nat Faxon differentiates Captain Underpants and Krupp in voice as well as personality. Krupp's voice was more higher pitched and hoarse, while Captain Underpants had a deeper and bolder voice. * This show gave four new facts about Melvin: ** He could create complex inventions, even as a baby! ** He has a bad sense of humor, finding unfunny things like misplaced carbon rods and rotting fruit to be hilarious. ** He became a cyborg sometime in the future and headed back to the present disguised as the school superintendent, Dr. Vil Endenemys to fix his life, which begins to unfold in the finale as in it, Krupp is fired and George and Harold are expelled, prologing season 2. ** In Season 2, He and Cyborg Melvin are going to 'Melvinize' Jerome Horwitz Elementary School (now as Melvin Sneedly Elementary School),=. Gallery Characters 37051700 425900184562917 2556750338606497792 n.png|Captain Underpants TETOCU Captain Underpants.png Capt-character-captainunderpants.png Capt-character-krupp.png 36470084 245067732941731 5655171704792547328 n.png 36946080 237623683516375 1599639051609047040 n.png Capt-character-melvin.png 36806894 1838777606418007 4284300813439860736 n.png 36768947 2265989346752169 3159144867947347968 n.png 36554640 2121228124762011 8076512109787086848 n.png 36781213 352418831982656 2950038690014953472 n.png 36476121 372893999906694 8249266118317834240 n.png 36501908 1982399741770779 913126904876236800 n.png 36504156 601732526894195 443252689510334464 n.png 36899295 178384253021360 6512567642316865536 n.png 36630256 2087786167921837 7497168798772887552 n.png 36468685 434547747028131 6342629624798773248 n.png 36160068 268288940416920 7810367323054800896 n.png 36863040 1821486707917734 6310698548702740480 n.png 36677360 404370430055276 8079564942476312576 n.png 36509701 247900486002610 4474967580079030272 n.png 36480138 1029450033897089 6468959864403001344 n.png 36905574 253375355466775 3553091320014700544 n.png 6urthgf.png Squad Goals.png Screenshots Season One The-Epic-Tales-of-Captain-Underpants-21.jpg The-Epic-Tales-of-Captain-Underpants-4.jpg The-Epic-Tales-of-Captain-Underpants-6.jpg The-Epic-Tales-of-Captain-Underpants-8.jpg The-Epic-Tales-of-Captain-Underpants-23.jpg The-Epic-Tales-of-Captain-Underpants-25.jpg The-Epic-Tales-of-Captain-Underpants-20.jpg The-Epic-Tales-of-Captain-Underpants-19.jpg The-Epic-Tales-of-Captain-Underpants-18.jpg The-Epic-Tales-of-Captain-Underpants-15.jpg The-Epic-Tales-of-Captain-Underpants-17.jpg The-Epic-Tales-of-Captain-Underpants-14.jpg The-Epic-Tales-of-Captain-Underpants-24.jpg The-Epic-Tales-of-Captain-Underpants-22.jpg The-Epic-Tales-of-Captain-Underpants-16.jpg The-Epic-Tales-of-Captain-Underpants-13.jpg The-Epic-Tales-of-Captain-Underpants-12.jpg The-Epic-Tales-of-Captain-Underpants-10.jpg The-Epic-Tales-of-Captain-Underpants-11.jpg The-Epic-Tales-of-Captain-Underpants-9.jpg The-Epic-Tales-of-Captain-Underpants-7.jpg The-Epic-Tales-of-Captain-Underpants-5.jpg The-Epic-Tales-of-Captain-Underpants-2.jpg The-Epic-Tales-of-Captain-Underpants-1-600x329.jpg Season Two Campfire-captain-underpants-season-2.jpg Robot-villain-season-2-captain-underpants.jpg Villains-in-season-2-of-captain-underpants.jpg Puppets-returning-for-season-2-captain-underpants.jpg Captain-underpants-disco-in-season-2.jpg Captain-underpants-flying-with-george-and-harold-season-2.jpg IMG_4893.JPG IMG_5042.JPG IMG_5043.JPG IMG_4895.JPG IMG_5044.JPG Videos References External links *Official website at Netflix *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt7741830/?ref_=nv_sr_1 The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants] at the Internet Movie Database Category:TV Shows